Promise
by UseMyImagination
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! Kuroko adalah seorang pangeran yg jatuh cinta dan menikah dgn anak kerajaan Rakuzan yg terkenal dgn rambutnya yg merah. Ia telah berjanji; jika maut memisahkan mereka, maka di kehidupan selanjutnya, mereka akan tetap bersama. Hingga saat ini, ia tetap mengingat janji itu dan berusaha mencari belahan jiwanya yg hilang. Full Summary Inside. Request;AKAKURO.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**A/N : **Ide absurd tiba-tiba terlintas saat membaca buku setebal 800 halaman.

**Summary** : Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang pangeran dari Negeri bernama Seirin Kingdom. Ia jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan anak dari kerajaan Rakuzan yang terkenal dengan rambutnya yang merah menyala. Ia telah berjanji kepadanya; jika maut memisahkan mereka, maka di kehidupan selanjutnya, mereka akan tetap bersama. Hingga saat ini, ia tetap mengingat janji itu dan berusaha menemukan belahan jiwanya yang hilang di kehidupan selanjutnya.

**Pairing** : AkaKuro/KuroAka/Slight KuroXFem!Aka

**Genre** : Romance, A little bit humor(?), Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Angst

**Warning** : Absurd!Galau!Kuroko, OOC, typo(s), Something like Reincarnation? Straight? Sho-Ai? Based on request.

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih mengingat janji yang kau ucapkan waktu itu, Tetsuya?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Bisa kau ulangi sekarang?"

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Selamanya. Kita saling memiliki kapan dan dimana pun. Jikalau kematian tengah memisahkan kita, maka di kehidupan selanjutnya aku dan kau akan tetap saling mencintai."

Senyuman merekah di antara keduanya. Janji yang terucap diperkuat dengan janji tanpa kata melalui tautan jemari dan pagutan bibir tipis nan hangat penuh kasih sayang dari kedua insan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Meskipun mereka tidak mengetahui; apakah kehidupan selanjutnya itu memang benar ada?

Namun, janji itu telah terucap dan terpatri dalam diri keduanya. Semua menjadi suatu kepastian.

.

_Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan tetap menjadi milikmu._

.

.

**Promise**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Encounter Brings The Fact**

**[At The Present, Monday—****First Week; Spring 2013]**

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan manik sewarna langit tengah terbuka perlahan. Terkadang mengerjap karena berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menerobos memasuki sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Terkadang suara cicit burung-burung yang hinggap dekat jendela memanjakan telinga pendengarnya. Gordin tersibak dan jendelanya terbuka sedikit, membiarkan semilir angin masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan desain minimalis. Tak jauh di sana, berdiri seorang wanita berambut _baby blue_ tengah merapikan meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Menyadari seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya mulai mengerang pelan, ia berkata, "Tetsuya, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun. Nanti terlambat. Tentu saja kau tidak mau mengacaukan hari pertamamu di SMA Teikou, 'kan?"

Suara lembut wanita itu membuatnya ingat akan kegiatannya hari ini. Dalam waktu singkat, sosok yang berbaring mulai bangkit berdiri dari tidurnya. Mengerjap pelan sembari mengusap sebelah matanya yang membutuhkan waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Mulutnya menguap melepaskan rasa kantuk. Melirik sang wanita yang merupakan sosok Ibunya tersayang.

"_Okaa-san_?"

"Tumben, akhir-akhir ini, kau sering bangun kesiangan, Tetsuya. Apa kau bergadang mengerjakan sesuatu?"

Ia menggeleng. Masih setia mengusap matanya, ia bangun dari ranjang untuk satu orang dan beralih mengambil handuk yang disimpan dalam lemari kayu jati di sudut ruangan.

"Tidak, _Okaa-san_. Aku hanya lupa memasang alarm," jawabnya sopan. Ya, ia adalah anak kebanggaan Ibunya yang dikenal sangat sopan oleh tetangga-tetangga mereka.

"Lain kali jangan lupa. Mulai hari ini, kau bersekolah jadi tidak bisa santai seperti liburan kemarin."

Kepala yang dibalut surai senada dengan Ibunya itu mengangguk. Piyama yang dipakainya kusut dan rambutnya selalu acak-acakan setiap baru saja bangun tidur. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi. Memutar kenopnya dan perlahan menapak pada lantai keramik putih bermotif yang licin.

"Tetsuya, jika sudah selesai mandi. Langsung sarapan, _Okaa-san_ sudah siapkan di meja." Ia menoleh pada daun pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya. Suara Sang Ibu tercinta menembus pintu berwarna putih itu yang menjadi sekat antara ruang tidur dan kamar mandinya.

"Baik, _Okaa-san_," teriaknya hingga cukup di dengar oleh Sang Ibu. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup perlahan, menandakan Ibunya sudah keluar dari ruang tidurnya.

Dengan pandangan mata sayu yang masih buram, ia melucuti pakaiannya perlahan—mengekspos tubuhnya yang cukup kurus untuk ukuran anak-anak laki-laki seusianya. Sejenak, ia melihat refleksi dirinya di dalam kaca yang menggantung di sana. Berusaha merapikan helaian-helaian rambut yang menonjol ke sana kemari seperti jerami. Selama melakukan itu, memori di masa lalu tengah diputar dalam otaknya. Seorang manusia dengan rambut merah menyala tengah tersenyum padanya. Terkekeh geli saat kedua manik beda warna yang indah itu melihat rambutnya yang berantakan saat ia bangun. Tangannya yang lentik meraih ujung-ujung rambutnya, dan memainkannya.

_"Bed hair lagi, eh?"_

Dadanya tercekat, mengingat itu. Refleksi dirinya dalam kaca menyiratkan kegelisahan. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar menahan sesuatu.

"Sei… dimana kau berada sekarang? Aku…merindukanmu."

Pemuda beriris mata _aquamarine_ itu—Kuroko Tetsuya—sekarang, tengah merindu.

**~oOoOo~**

"_Ittekimasu.._" Satu kata terucap untuk orang-orang yang menunggunya di rumah. Pemuda beriris _aquamarine_ itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keluar. Ibunya melambaikan tangan dan menyerukan nasehat untuk hati-hati di jalan.

Seragam barunya tertata rapi tanpa kusut sedikitpun. Kemejanya hampir memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambutnya yang biru cerah dengan blazer putih dan dasi hitam yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Celana bahan berwarna hitam menjadi pelengkap seragam sekolahnya. Salah satu tangannya merengkuh tas sekolah dan yang lainnya memegang novel kesayangannya. Ia terus berjalan lurus tanpa menatap ke depan hingga akhirnya seseorang menyapanya.

"Yo, Tetsu.. ah, maksudku, Pangeran Tetsu."

Kedua alis naik mendengar namanya di sebut. Suara yang memanggilnya terdengar berat dan angkuh. Kepalanya menengadah menatap lawan bicara yang sedang menyadarkan tubuh di dekat tiang listrik sembari melipat kedua tangan di perut.

"Aku…bukan pangeran lagi, Aomine-kun.."

Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu tertawa renyah seraya berkacak pinggang. Berjalan mendekat dan merangkul pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Tapi, bagiku, kau tetaplah Pangeran Tetsu," tuturnya tanpa ragu. Ia melirik biru _azure_ yang tersembunyi di balik helaian rambut pada dahi pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Tolong jangan seperti itu, Aomine-kun. Kita sudah berada di jaman yang berbeda."

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya untuk berjalan beriringan bersama. Seragam yang dipakainya persis sama dengan orang yang disebut Pangeran Tetsu olehnya. Ya, mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik bahkan sejak dahulu kala.

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku di jaman dahulu, Pangeran Tetsu. Ingat? Aku sudah berjanji, sampai kapanpun bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya akan tetap setia menjagamu. Dan, janji itu sudah mendarah daging, oleh karena itu keberadaanku ada di sini bersama denganmu," jelasnya panjang lebar. Masa lalu yang pahit dan manis juga memenuhi dirinya. Terkadang, seringaian muncul di wajahnya saat mengingat Sang Pangeran jatuh di kolam ikan raksasa karena terpeleset saat asyik bermain dengannya sewaktu kecil.

"Janji.. ya?" gumam Kuroko sendirian. Suaranya cukup pelan dan mungkin saja tidak terdengar, namun hal tersebut adalah pengecualian untuk Aomine yang berada tepat di sisinya.

Aomine melepaskan rangkulan dari Pangeran Tetsu-nya itu ketika melihat wajahnya yang berubah sendu. Tanpa berhenti melangkah, keduanya mulai menerobos di antara beberapa murid-murid baru dari sekolah yang mulai hari ini menjadi tempat mereka belajar. Beberapa murid berlalu lalang tanpa arah diantara murid-murid yang berteriak-teriak mencari anggota baru untuk kegiatan mereka.

Ekor mata Aomine, kembali melirik pemuda yang berjalan sembari membaca buku. Sepertinya, pemuda minim ekspresi itu sedang berusaha menghilangkan gejolak perasaan dalam dirinya melalui buku, pikir Aomine saat itu. Mulutnya mulai bergerak untuk menyuarakan apa yang mungkin saja menjadi kekhawatiran orang yang sangat dihormatinya, "Kau.. rindu padanya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Diacaknya rambut biru muda itu, membuat pemiliknya mulai jengkel. Kuroko mendelik padanya dan hanya dibalas kekehan saja.

Mereka terus menyusuri gedung sekolah untuk mencari dimana papan pengumuman berada. Mereka ingin segera cepat menuju ke sana sebelum dipenuhi kerumunan murid baru. Benar adanya, papan pengumuman itu dipenuhi dengan murid-murid baru sehingga mereka kesulitan untuk melihatnya. Aomine dan Kuroko saling memisahkan diri untuk berbagi tugas mencari nama mereka masing-masing di papan pengumuman. Keberadaan Kuroko yang selalu dibilang tipis dengan mudah bisa menerobos masuk ke barisan depan, sedangkan Aomine harus bersusah payah bahkan hampir memarahi orang-orang di depan yang tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya. Kedua bola mata Kuroko mencari dimana namanya tertera mulai dari urutan belakang dan menemukan dimana kelasnya untuk tahun pertama ini.

**Kelas 1-B**

[Nama]

[Nama]

[Nama]

[Nama]

[Nama]

...

...

...

...

Kuroko Tetsuya

...

...

Nama yang tertera disesuaikan dengan urutan distrik SMP Mereka. Sudah lega menemukan namanya sendiri, pemuda kurus itu bermaksud keluar dari kerumunan jika saja sudut matanya tidak melihat sekelebat tulisan yang membuat jantungnya serasa diremas oleh tangan kasat mata.

**Kelas 1-A**

[Nama]

[Nama]

[Nama]

Akashi Seijuuro

…

…

_Akashi…Seijuuro? A-Ka-Shi..?_

Kedua bola matanya membulat dan melekatkannya pada tulisan nama itu. Nama yang terasa familiar. Ia melafalkan serta menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali dalam hatinya. Setiap nama itu disebut dalam hati, ia merasakan kerinduan yang tidak tertahankan. Mungkinkah? Batinnya bertanya. Tetapi.. kenapa bisa?

"Akashi."

"Ya, ada apa, Shintarou?"

Suara itu. Terdengar seperti lonceng kuil di telinga Kuroko. Dengan cepat, ia keluar dari kerumunan, mencari-cari dimana suara itu berasal dan dimana orang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Akashi' itu berada.

Dimana? Dimana?

Angin dengan cepat melewatinya. Surai _baby blue_-nya bergoyang ke sana kemari karenanya. Sekelebat warna merah yang menyala menginvasi dirinya. Memori di masa lalu kembali terputar berkali-kali di depan matanya. Ia terpaku di tempat sembari meremas dadanya sendiri saat melihat seseorang melewati dirinya tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya. Ia terpana, terpana dengan pemandangan mengejutkan yang baru saja ia lihat. Kuroko Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Kedua bola matanya yang besar menangkap dua sosok dengan tinggi dan warna berbeda. Hijau dan… merah. Merah yang ia sukai. Sangat suka. Sangat ia rindukan.

"Se-Sei..?"

_"Aku ada di sini, Tetsuya."_

Ia mendengar suara-suara tepat di telinganya. Suara dalam ingatan tengah memanggilnya. Kedua kakinya yang kaku melangkah perlahan. Pandangan matanya tidak kemana pun selain ke orang itu. Tangannya berusaha menggapai orang itu namun orang itu terus berjalan menjauhinya.

Akhirnya.. akhirnya.. akhirnya.. selama bertahun-tahun.. berganti jaman.. akhirnya..

"Sei.. Sei…"

_"Aku ada di sini, Tetsuya. Kemarilah."_

Suara dalam ingatan itu lagi semakin terdengar jelas, seakan memanggil untuk cepat-cepat meraihnya.

Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi.. maka helaian merah itu bisa ia raih.

Tubuhnya tertahan kerumunan. Bahunya secara bergantian bersenggolan dengan berbagai macam benda. Sebelah tangannya terus berusaha menggapai, tangan lainnya masih setia meremas dadanya yang sesak—menahan perasaan yang menguar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia tak mengindahkan semua hal yang menghalanginya, ia tetap melangkah maju meski tertatih dan bahkan mungkin akan terjerembab. Bayangan seseorang berambut merah terpantul jelas di iris matanya yang jernih. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Kerinduan tengah menyeruak dalam setiap inci tubuhnya. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh sosok yang sangat dirindukan. Ya, ingin sekali.

"Ah, sial. Ramai sekali. Sudah tidak sekelas dengan Pangeran Tetsu pula, cih!" Aomine baru saja berhasil keluar dari kerumunan yang terus berdesakan itu. Ia tak henti mendecak kesal. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Maniknya memutar malas untuk sesaat namun tiba-tiba melebar ketika ia melihat suatu warna melewatinya; merah.

"HAH?"

Dengan cepat, ia memerhatikan warna itu. Kedua tangannya mengusap kencang kelopak matanya lalu kembali memandang ke arah yang sama. Berkali-kali ia lakukan untuk memastikan ia tidak sedang berkhayal ataupun salah melihat. Setelah yakin ia tidak berkhayal, sesegera mungkin ia mencari sosok yang datang bersamanya. Ditemukannya, sahabat sekaligus orang yang menaruh kepercayaan padanya sedang tertahan kerumunan dengan tatapan nanar dan tangan yang berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Raut wajahnya sendu dan menunjukkan kerinduan mendalam. Saat itu juga, Aomine sedikit bingung, karena setahunya, sahabatnya itu pasti bisa dengan mudah melewati kerumunan tanpa disadari siapapun, namun kenapa sekarang begitu? Ia berpikir dan semakin yakin bahwa ia tidak salah melihat fenomena tadi.

Tanpa basa basi, Aomine menghampiri Kuroko. Menolongnya keluar dari kerumunan.

"A-Aomine-kun.. Sei.. itu.. Sei.." Mulutnya mulai bergurau tak jelas menyebut nama itu. Jemarinya gemetar dan bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri.

Aomine mengangguk, "Ya, aku juga melihatnya. Wajahnya juga sangat mirip." Kedua iris _sapphire_-nya mengedar, mencari sosok itu, namun sosok yang dicari telah hilang entah kemana.

"Sei..Sei.." Kuroko merintih. Ia pun tak menyerah untuk mencari sosok yang dimaksud. Tubuhnya terus berputar-putar mencari orang yang ia yakini sebagai belahan jiwanya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menahan perasaan rindu membuncah yang tersimpan sekian lama.

"Tetapi.. aneh." Aomine melanjutkan, kedua alisnya menaut rapat. Perlahan Kuroko menoleh padanya. Raut wajah sendunya berubah kebingungan dengan perkataan Aomine. Lalu, iris mata mereka saling beradu—berusaha meyakinkan dan menyadarkan satu sama lain.

"Aneh?"

Aomine kembali mengangguk tegas.

"Ya, aneh.. Kenapa.. dia… laki-laki?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

Masa hiatus berakhir di minggu ini.. hm.. kurang dari sebulan ternyata ya.. fufufufu~ I'M BACK! *tebar cipok* Fic ini terinspirasi dari Komik NG Life, ada yang tau? Itu sumpah kocak mampus pas awal2 komiknya.

Mainstream bgt yak opening ceritanya? Ahaha. Mungkin, chapter2 depan, Kuroko bakalan OOC bgt. Ini fic cuman iseng aja. Padahal utang gue banyak yak abis sebagian kena WB. Mau diapain lagi dah.. Fanfic ini juga dipublish karena sebuah janji. Janji sama seperti judul fic ini! Jadi, gue harus menepatinya. Pdhl ini fic asal ngetik aja, deskripsinya jg blm jelas. Tp bodo amat ah.

Soal genre, hm.. mungkin ini dominan romance berbumbu Sho-Ai yang bukan Sho-Ai tapi Sho-Ai. /Apaan sih/ Jadi, ini Sho-ai tapi bukan Sho-ai, tp yang pasti sih jg Sho-ai! NGERTI GAK SIH! *hey, kamu, minta dibunuh ya?* Btw, klo ngomongin Sho-Ai antara AkaKuro disini, bisa dibilang, mereka memenuhi persamaan a/0=tidak terdefinisi, okay? Understand? *LU NGOMONG APA BRO!* Tp, AkaKuro udah byk sih di fandom ini, awalnya gue ragu mau buat ini, tapi sudahlah, namanya jg based on request, sebagai author yg baik saya terima *APAAN!*

Oia, kata yang dicetak miring, sebagian besar adalah memori masa lalu. Semoga gue ada niat buat lanjutin ceritanya sih… Ahahaha /author tidak berguna/ Mengenai fic gue yg lain, ditunggu saja! I'm Yours akhir bulan! *smirk*

_What do you think? Please, tell me via review! I love reviews! Fave? Follow? I love them too.. See you, Baybee~~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**A/N : **Cuma satu kata 'Maaf'.

**Summary** : Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang pangeran dari Negeri bernama Seirin Kingdom. Ia jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan anak dari kerajaan Rakuzan yang terkenal dengan rambutnya yang merah menyala. Ia telah berjanji kepadanya; jika maut memisahkan mereka, maka di kehidupan selanjutnya, mereka akan tetap bersama. Hingga saat ini, ia tetap mengingat janji itu dan berusaha menemukan belahan jiwanya yang hilang di kehidupan selanjutnya.

**Pairing** : AkaKuro/KuroAka/Slight KuroXFem!Aka

**Genre** : Romance, A little bit humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Angst

**Warning** : Absurd!Galau!Kuroko, OOC, typo(s), Straight? Sho-Ai? Based on request.

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

.

Dua eksistensi berbeda saling bertemu pandang. Berhadapan dan menilik satu sama lain dengan jeli. Hanya ada senyuman tipis dan sorot mata angkuh.

"Perkenalkan, aku, Pangeran Kuroko Tetsuya dan kau.. pastinya…? Pu—"

"Ya. Akashi—Seiyuura, Putri Kerajaan Rakuzan."

.

.

.

**Promise**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

.

**Chapter 2 : It Hurts**

**[Friday—First Week; Spring 2013]**

Kuroko Tetsuya sedang melamun.

Gugur daun di musim semi hanya dipandanginya dengan tatapan kosong. Berkelopak-kelopak bunga pohon sakura tersangkut di antara rambut-rambutnya. Kedua bola matanya mengikuti gerakan salah satu kelopak yang berguguran tepat di hadapannya. Tangannya menengadah—menangkap kelopak itu. Dipandangi lagi kelopak bunga sakura yang berada di telapak tangannya. Kemudian, jemari lentik tengah mengambil kelopak itu. Matanya mengerjap dan menoleh pada pemilik jemari lentik itu—kembali terpana, terbelalak. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kelopak bunga itu hingga di sinari langsung cahaya matahari.

_"Kau suka bunga sakura, Tetsuya?"_

Ia terdiam.

_"Sebagian orang berkata bunga sakura melambangkan keindahan, ketenangan, kesejukan, kehangatan, dan kebahagian, kau tau?"_

Kedua matanya kembali mengerjap. Sosok itu berjalan, berpindah ke hadapan tubuhnya. Kepalanya mengikuti gerakan sosok itu berpindah-pindah. Sebuah senyuman—atau seringaian—ia peroleh. Kedua tangan yang ramping dan halus merengkuh tubuhnya. Kehangatan seakan menyebar ke seluruh dada dan tubuhnya. Benar-benar nyaman dan mungkin saja bisa membuatnya tertidur dalam hitungan detik.

_"Bukankah seperti cinta kita berdua?"_

Kepalanya menunduk melihat sosok yang merengkuhnya erat. Tak lama, perasaan dingin timbul dan menjalar entah dari mana.

_"—tetapi, bunga sakura juga melambangkan perpisahan. Perpisahan saat kelopaknya berguguran. Semua…tidaklah abadi."_

Angin berlalu membawa kelopak dan dedaunan tanpa arah.

Dan, ia hanya sendirian.

Sorot matanya memudar. Kelopak mata memejam setelahnya.

Aneh, terasa.

"Pengeran Tetsu!"

Ia menoleh pada asal suara yang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dengan tinggi badan yang jauh darinya berlari menuju tempatnya berdiri. Menggunakan kaus polos berwarna biru dengan membawa sebuah.. bola basket?

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku pangeran lagi. Aku saja sudah berusaha untuk memanggilmu Aomine-kun."

Pemuda itu masih terengah. Menarik nafas dalam dan berdehem melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Hal itu tidak penting sekarang, Pangeran Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun, sudah kubilang—"

"Kau harus ikut aku sekarang juga," sahutnya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan pemuda kurus itu yang ia potong sembarangan. Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Sang Pangeran dan membawanya paksa menuju suatu tempat. Mengerang kesakitan karena dipaksa berjalan, dan akhirnya, Aomine melepaskan genggamannya. Karena tidak mengerti pemuda eksotis mau membawanya kemana, Kuroko hanya pasrah mengikutinya saja, ditambah lagi ekspresi wajah Aomine yang terlalu serius sampai-sampai membuatnya sedikit bingung. Mereka melewati beberapa gedung dan lorong sekolah. Banyak berkerumun murid-murid yang berlalu lalang untuk pulang—pada saat itu, Kuroko menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan tas sekolahnya di bawah pohon sakura.

"Sampai."

Mereka sampai di depan gedung besar. Suara-suara yang tidak asing mengiang-ngiang di telinganya. Saat orientasi murid baru, seingatnya, para senior membawa segerombol murid berdasarkan kelasnya untuk berkeliling sekolah Teikou yang terkenal dengan wilayahnya yang luas itu. Mulai dari gedung belajar, aula, kantin, auditorium, perpustakaan, taman, lapangan _outdoor_, lapangan _indoor_ dan juga tempat ini—gym khusus untuk klub basket, lapangan basket _indoor_.

"Lapangan basket?"

Kenapa Aomine membawa-bawa bola basket? Kenapa Aomine membawanya ke sini? Kenapa Aomine terlihat serius sekali? Lalu, apa hubungan dirinya dengan lapangan basket? Batinnya terus bertanya namun tak menemukan jawaban karena pemuda eksotis itu hanya diam saja. Telunjuknya mengarah pada isi dari lapangan itu. Ia mengedip bingung dan mulai melangkah sesuai arah yang ditunjuk oleh Aomine. Sesampainya di ambang pintu, tubuh Kuroko membeku di udara.

Pemandangan yang familiar. Pemandangan yang biasa berada dalam lapangan basket _indoor_. Ya, biasa. Suara decit sepatu, pantulan bola, operan bola, bunyi _ring_ yang bergoyang, kerumunan orang yang sedang melakukan _mini game_, dan kerumunan orang di pinggir lapangan mengistirahatkan diri. Biasa saja, menurut sebagian orang, bukan? Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kuroko. Sesuatu yang mencolok di sana membuatnya beku di udara. Sesuatu yang memendar warna yang ia sukai; merah. Merah yang menari-nari ke sana kemari disertai _red_-_gold_ yang mendelik waspada. Menggiring bola dan melompat—suara _ring_ yang bergoyang kembali terdengar, bola berhasil memasukinya.

"Sejak kemarin aku mencarimu untuk memberitahumu ini. Aku sendiri juga sempat kaget."

Kuroko termenung. Otaknya mendadak tidak bisa berpikir. Batinnya kembali bertanya-tanya; mengapa dan apa. Mengapa ia termenung di sana dan apa yang sebenarnya yang ia rasa. Lalu, kenapa. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, bahkan menggerakan bibirnya untuk merespon pemuda tan itu saja ia tidak sanggup.

"Aku sempat melihatnya dari kejauhan. Wajah dan cara bicaranya benar-benar mirip. Irisnya matanya juga berbeda. Sama persis. Hanya saja…"

Kata-katanya terputus entah karena apa. Kuroko tidak memperdulikannya—mungkin tidak sekedar tidak memperdulikan, tetapi telinganya sedang tuli. Ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa? Bukankah sewaktu pertama kali ia kembali melihat warna itu, ia sangat ingin merengkuhnya? Memang. Melihatnya saat ini pun keinginan itu masih menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya. Namun, kenapa timbul perasaan mengganjal seperti ini?

"Aomine-kun.."

"Y-Ya?"

"Mahluk apa itu yang berlari di tengah lapangan?" Sekarang giliran telunjuk Kuroko dengan sedikit bergetar mengarah ke suatu tempat. Aomine hanya menatapnya heran dan berganti pandang menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Kuroko. Keningnya mengerut sesaat karena telunjuk Kuroko mengarah ke tengah lapangan dan di sana banyak orang bahkan benda yang mungkin bisa menjadi sasaran penunjukkan. Namun, mengingat kata 'mahluk' yang disebut oleh Pangerannya itu membuatnya sedikit bergidik ditambah tidak fokusnya telunjuk Kuroko yang mengarah kemana. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ma-mahluk yang mana?"

Kuroko menoleh padanya tanpa mengubah ekspresinya yang datar. Hal itu makin membuat bulu kuduk Aomine berdansa.

"Yang itu; yang merah itu." Kini telunjuk Kuroko benar-benar mengarah ke suatu posisi. Ya, tepatnya, ke arah berdirinya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menghela nafas sembari berkacak pinggang. Terkadang menyeka peluh yang menuruni wajahnya yang tampan. Berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali waspada karena datangnya lawan membawa bola _orange_ yang terpantul keras di lantai.

Aomine menyadari apa yang dimaksud Pangeran Tetsu-nya itu. Ia menghela nafas lega karena dugaannya tidak benar. Ia kembali menoleh pada sisi tempat Kuroko berdiri dan berkata, "Memang itu yang sedang kita permasalahkan, Pangeran Tetsu." Namun, dalam sekejap ia terperanjat kaget melihat pemuda beriris _aquamarine_ itu sudah hilang dari posisi sebelumnya ia berdiri, karena sekarang, pemuda itu sedang berjongkok di balik pintu gym dengan aura suram di sekitarnya.

"PANGERAN TETSU! ADA APA DENGANMU?!"

Tiba-tiba, suasana meredup membuat Aomine tenggelam dalam kegelapan kulitnya sendiri. Tak lama, sebuah lampu sorot panggung menyinari tubuh pemuda bertubuh kecil itu.

"Sei.. Kenapa?"

"Ha?"

Menelan ludah. Aomine ragu-ragu melangkah menuju pemuda datar yang suram itu. Dengan jemari yang bergetar, ia menepuk bahunya.

"Pa-Pangeran Tetsu..?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya gumaman kecil kata 'kenapa' dan 'kenapa' terus terdengar jelas dari bibir pemuda mungil itu. Membuat Aomine makin salah tingkah.

"Aomine-kun.." Suara itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Aomine, bahkan membuat hatinya terenyuh. Dengan mata berkilau seperti anak anjing yang ingin menangis, Kuroko menatap Aomine. Pemuda gelap itu mulai berkeringat dingin melihatnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat langka, mungkin sebaiknya diabadikan.

Semakin erat pelukan kedua lengannya pada kaki yang dilipat di depan dada. Kembali menatap licinnya lantai berkilat itu dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kenapa? Sei adalah gadis teranggun yang pernah kulihat. Tubuhnya mungil dan ramping. Sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk. Tetapi, kenapa? Sekarang, bahkan ia lebih kekar dibandingkan aku."

"Ha?"

"Wajahnya sangat cantik dan terawat. Tetapi, kenapa sekarang ia lebih tampan daripada aku?"

"Ha?"

"Dan, rasanya, kenapa? Rasanya.. ia lebih tinggi dariku… meskipun… sedikit."

"Ha?"

Aomine Daiki menyadari, bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya mengalami kerusakan mental saat ini dikarenakan kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Kenyataan…. nyatanya memang menyakitkan.

Ia terpaku di tempat, tak bisa berkata. Ia kebingungan. Menanggapi omongan pangerannya itu mungkin saja akan menimbulkan dampak buruk. Lalu, ia harus merespon bagaimana? Apalagi, ia terkenal tidak tau situasi dan sedikit bodoh dalam urusan seperti ini. Dengan kekuatan dan keinginan penuh menyemangati pangerannya itu, Aomine mulai menetapkan diri. Menarik nafas sekali lagi dan mulai membuat spekulasi—yang terdengar diragukan keefektifannya.

"E—to, Pangeran Tetsu. A-Aku tau betul, Putri Seiyuura memang gadis tercantik sepanjang sejarah kerajaan Rakuzan. Tubuhnya ideal untuk ukuran wanita. Mu-mungkin, ia menyimpan obsesi tersembunyi. Ia ingin lebih kuat agar bisa…melindungimu?"

"Haa?" Suara lemah terdengar.

BODOH! Rasanya, Aomine ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri setelah mengatakan itu. Bukankah perkataan Aomine menyiratkan bahwa pemuda itu sangat lemah sehingga harus terus-terusan dilindungi? Bagaimanapun juga, ia seorang pria, Aomine! Mana mungkin ia mau dilindung oleh seorang wanita, meskipun wanita yang dicintainya sekalipun. Ditaruh dimana harga dirinya!

"Ah-Ah, ma-maksudku," Ia mulai menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup, berusaha mencari spekulasi yang lain, "—ia ingin membuatmu terpesona padanya, semenjak lama tidak bertemu. Ia juga mau membuatmu makin jatuh hati padanya jika ia mengalami perkembangan, misalnya, bertambah tampan dan errr.. tinggi meskipun… sedikit."

Kedua kalinya kata 'bodoh' dalam hati terucap. Saat ini, Aomine ingin sekali menabrakkan tubuhnya yang tidak berguna ke tembok terdekat atau melakukan _harakiri_. Tidak hanya berkata hal buruk, namun kata-kata itu menyimpan arti yang meremehkan orang yang dihormatinya itu, bahkan kata-kata tersebut secara tidak langsung menyuruh pemuda _azure_ itu untuk menyukai… seorang..err..

"Aku adalah laki-laki, Aomine-kun. Mana mungkin, aku semakin jatuh hati pada… pada… pa-pada…"

Doong!

Aura suram menyeruak dahsyat dari seluruh tubuh pemuda bersurai biru langit. Semakin dipojokkannya tubuh miliknya ke pintu dan bahkan menubruk-nubrukan kepalanya ke sana. Aomine Daiki mulai panik. Ini semua salahnya. Apa? Apa yang harus diperbuatnya? Jika berbicara, suasana akan semakin buruk saja. Lalu, sebaiknya sekarang ia melakukan apa? Aomine menyesali membawa pemuda itu ke sana, seharusnya ia diam saja dan melupakan semua ini, dibandingkan harus menyakiti perasaan Pangeran muda itu.

"_Ho-hora,_ Pangeran Tetsu, bersemangatlah. Mungkin saja, ia bukanlah Putri Seiyuura. Mereka memang mirip. Siapa tau, Akashi Seijuuro adalah saudara dari Putri Seiyuura. Kita harus menyelidikinya lebih dahulu."

Mendengarnya, aktivitas suram yang dilakukan Kuroko terhenti. Hatinya merasakan keganjalan yang lebih berat. Seakan, semua yang dikatakan Aomine barusan adalah realitas yang berujung delusi saja. Tidak patut dipercaya. Karena, di dalam hati, Kuroko Tetsuya merasakannya. Merasakan bahwa pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro adalah reinkarnasi dari Akashi Seiyuura. Bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itu sangat mengenali wanita yang dicintainya—tidak hanya sekedar dari segi fisik namun segala hal yang ada di dalamnya. Oleh karena itu, ia berkata hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti sebelumnya. Karena, kenyataan ini menyakitkan. Beribu kata tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Mungkin.."

Namun, ia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Demi mencari sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan 'apa' dan 'mengapa'.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengukuhkan diri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Suara seseorang mengudara. Aomine hampir saja terjungkal sedangkan Kuroko membelalakan matanya. Telah hadir orang lain di tengah kebersamaan mereka. Kehadiran sebuah warna di tengah warna dalamnya laut dan cerahnya langit; sebuah siluet warna kemerahan dari matahari yang akan tenggelam ke peraduannya.

"K-Kau?"

Kedua iris yang tidak cocok satu sama lain menilik tajam keduanya. Setelah itu, berpindah ke kolam biru sedalam laut.

"Aomine, benar? Sebaiknya, kau segera ke dalam. Pelatih memanggilmu."

Aomine bengong. Namanya disebut, tanpa embel-embel 'Pengawal'. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan orang di hadapannya selama berada di jaman ini. Karena takut dikenali, ia selalu bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan, memperhatikannya diam-diam dari kejauhan demi mencari informasi untuk Pangeran Tetsu-nya selama 2 hari ini—tentu saja, Kuroko sendiri tidak mengetahui rencana yang dibuat sepihak oleh Aomine ini. Tetapi.. jika semua itu benar, kenapa tatapan mata dan perkataan orang ini terasa aneh?

Aomine hanya mengangguk canggung. Melirik sejenak biru langit yang masih terbelalak. Ragu ingin meninggalkannya sendirian tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Sesegera mungkin ia berlari ke tempat pelatih memanggilnya dengan niat agar urusannya cepat selesai dan kembali ke tempat mereka berada. Ia sedikit gelisah meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Karena… perasaan aneh itu.

Keheningan yang tersisa.

_Azure_ dan _scarlet-gold_ beradu.

Kebohongan yang dibuat untuk dirinya sendiri runtuh karena pertemuan iris mereka.

Tak hanya kebohongan itu; Pertahanan dirinya pun ikut runtuh.

Nafasnya semakin berat saat semakin kuatnya keyakinan itu—keyakinan bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang adalah orang yang selama ini dicarinya; belahan jiwanya. Tangannya mengepal erat-erat. Ia menggigit ujung bibirnya sendiri.

Bolehkah..?

Bolehkah ia berlari dan berhambur memeluknya sekarang?

Bolehkah ia membelai helaian merah itu sekarang?

Bolehkah ia menyesap aroma menyejukkan dari tubuh itu sekarang?

Bolehkah ia mengecup bibir itu sekarang?

Bolehkah?

Bolehkah?

Bolehkah?

Bolehkah?

Pertanyaan itu, berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Akal sehatnya terkubur karena kerinduan mendalam.

Namun, sekali lagi, keganjalan itu terasa. Diperkuat dengan sorot mata dingin dari lawan bicara di hadapannya. Terlebih lagi bahwa.. semua keganjalan itu telah..

"Maaf, kau… siapa?"

Terbukti.

Kuroko Tetsuya memejamkan mata, menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam keras relung hatinya.

Tanpa memperdulikan terbentuknya kerutan di wajah lawan bicara, Kuroko memutar balik dan melangkah perlahan. Sepanjang jalan, ia terus saja, meremas dadanya yang sakit. Tidak ada luka serius yang terlihat, namun ia merasakan betul sebuah jarum kecil tengah menusuk tepat di tengah dadanya. Menyebarkan racun yang menyebabkan tubuhnya menjadi lunglai.

Sakit, sakit, sakit sekali, Sei. Kenapa dugaanku harus menjadi kenyataan? Kenapa kau…harus—melupakanku?

Sejak awal, sejak pertama kali ia melihat warna itu setelah sekian lama, sejak pertemuan iris mereka pertama kali saat berpapasan, saat ia dilewati begitu saja, Kuroko Tetsuya merasakan takdir yang kuat. Bahwa, belahan jiwanya berada di sana dan…..melupakan dirinya. Dadanya selalu menjadi korban dari tidak sanggupnya diri Kuroko untuk menahan rindu dan sakit secara bersamaan.

Kebohongan yang runtuh dibangun kembali. Hanya karena mengingat janji itu.

Di sisi lain, di sisi yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja, seorang pemuda menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Bola mata hetero-nya tidak bergeming. Kedua alisnya menaut menjadi satu. Terus memperhatikan tanpa berkedip sekali pun.

"Akashi, kenapa kau bengong di sana?"

Fokusnya buyar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Seseorang menepuk bahunya—mengedar pandangan dan menemukan satu titik pandang yang sedang diperhatikan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?"

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju lapangan, meninggalkan orang yang memanggilnya, "Tidak. Hanya ada seorang pemuda…" Langkahnya terhenti, melirik sejenak dan kembali menatap ke depan. Melangkah dengan pasti, "—yang aneh."

Orang yang memanggilnya mengerutkan wajah. Menoleh pada titik fokus itu lagi, menangkap sosok pemuda mungil dengan helaian rambut lembut sepadan langit yang bergoyang terhempas hembusan angin sore. Orang itu menggumam sendirian seraya menatap sosok yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya, "Pemuda yang aneh?" Kedua kelopak matanya menyimpit, "Biru..muda?"

"Nijimura-san, sebaiknya kau juga jangan ikutan bengong di sana."

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, siapa yang bengong?" Orang yang disebut 'Nijimura-san' ikut berjalan bahkan mendahului pemuda berambut merah itu. Pemuda yang dilewati hanya membalas dengan helaan nafas dan kemudian mengekorinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Nijimura-san sudah bertemu dengan Aomine?"

"Aomine? Hmm.. Belum. Kemarin aku tidak ikut latihan." Tangannya menyampirkan tas yang ia bawa ke sisi tubuhnya. Menaik turunkan bahunya untuk melegakan otot-otot yang kaku.

"Aku tau. Pelatih sedang bicara padanya sekarang. Pelatih juga menitipkan pesan padaku, jika kau datang, kau disuruh menyapa orang yang bernama Aomine itu."

"Baiklah, aku menyapanya nanti," Ia mengelus dagu, memasang pose berpikir, "Hmm.. Aomine, ya? Nama itu terdengar tidak asing di telingaku."

"Apa maksudmu, Nijimura-san?"

Kedua bahunya menggendik. Kepalanya menenggeleng.

"Entahlah."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai, aku datang lagi, menyebar kenistaan(?). Ahahaha. Sepertinya, banyak yg bingung dgn fic ini. Gue perjelas ya, ini Sho-Ai yang bukan Sho-Ai *Sama aja penjelasan lu, dodol!* Maksudnya, Ini Sho-Ai. Tp ada bukan Sho-Ai nya, terutama Straight karena dulunya Akashi DIDUGA merupakan seorang cewek. Gitu maksudnya, nak! Tetapi, Sho-Ai dsini adalah Sho-Ai yg tidak didukung kondisi 'Semua terasa wajar'. Begitu. Rata2, di fandom ini, Sho-Ai selalu didukung oleh kondisi 'Semua terasa wajar', sedangkan ini agak lain. Oia, settingnya tdk terbaru krn gue mengambil suasana awal2 masuk sekolah.

Ayo, balas review guests!

Buat **Infikiss-san** yang lupa login(?) gue mau PM lo tapi lupa, jd sekalian disini saja, makasih sudah dibaca, kalo suka ya aku senang, fufufufu. Tak lupa, **Anon V-san** yang sangat menginginkan ini menjadi Sho-Ai, terima kasih udah baca dan review! Dan, **Chii-san**, saya ucapkan terima kasih, settingnya suka? Baguslah, setting kerajaan akan dijelaskan nanti sih. Lalu, **Guest-san**, terima kasih Ok-nya. Hehehe.

Terakhir, siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan **Akaseicchi-san**? Pertanyaannya : "Nanti yang jadi seme-nya siapa?" Nah loh, siapa ya? Makanya, di chapter 1 gue bilang : Sho-Ai AkaKuro disini memenuhi persamaan a/0=tidak terdefinisi, HUAHAHAHAHA! /plak

Udah ah! Bacot aja ane. Gue harus melanglang buana mengejar bacaan fic yg menumpuk sejak minggu kemarin. Bagi fic-nya yg gue follow, sabar, aku akan menghantuimu nanti!

Sip, terima kasih atas semuanya. Dipersilahkan jika ingin Fave, Follow dan Review! Saran juga boleh. Maaf jika hanya membawa kekecewaan. See You~


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**A/N : **Entahlah ini gajeh.

**Summary** : Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang pangeran dari Negeri bernama Seirin Kingdom. Ia jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan anak dari kerajaan Rakuzan yang terkenal dengan rambutnya yang merah menyala. Ia telah berjanji kepadanya; jika maut memisahkan mereka, maka di kehidupan selanjutnya, mereka akan tetap bersama. Hingga saat ini, ia tetap mengingat janji itu dan berusaha menemukan belahan jiwanya yang hilang di kehidupan selanjutnya.

**Pairing** : AkaKuro/KuroAka/Slight KuroXFem!Aka

**Genre** : Romance, A little bit humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Angst

**Warning** : Absurd!Galau!Kuroko, OOC, typo(s), Straight? Sho-Ai? Based on request.

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

Kaki itu berlutut; menumpu sebelah tangannya. Helaian rambutnya tergulai lemas di udara. Kepala yang menunduk kembali mendongak. Memandang tulus manusia di hadapannya.

Sesuatu yang disebut 'rasa hormat' terasa kuat.

"Aomine Daiki—akan selalu mengabdikan diri kepada Pangeran Kuroko Tetsuya seumur hidupnya."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

**Promise**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Desicion**

**[Wednesday—Third Week; Spring 2013]**

Langkah kaki itu tidak disadarinya.

Semua orang yang dilewatinya menatap heran. Kedua maniknya menyensor detail. Lagi, tidak ada.

Sial.

Langkah kaki itu terdengar gusar.

Terus melangkah tanpa arah. Lagi, tidak ada.

Sial.

Langkah kaki itu semakin cepat.

Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari. Lagi, tidak ada.

Sial.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti.

Kerumunan melewatinya. Tatapan heran diperoleh untuk kesekian kalinya.

Berkacak pinggang. Nafasnya belum teratur. Perasaannya campur aduk. Lagi, tidak ada.

Sial.

Frustasi.

Mengepal tangan. Mengangkatnya tinggi. Tahan dan lepaskan.

"PANGERAN TETSU DIMANA KAU BERADAAAAAAA~!"

Aomine Daiki mengalami stress tingkat akut hanya karena tidak menemukan keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ingat, selama 2 minggu ini.

Serempak, berpasang-pasang mata mengarah padanya. Tatapan heran itu lagi. Di tengah kerumunan itu, ia berdecih. Langkah kaki mulai terdengar. Diacaknya frustasi helaian biru gelap itu. Kedua manik _shappire_-nya kembali berusaha mendeteksi dimana keberadaan pemuda mungil berambut biru langit.

_Stress level up_. 100 poin.

**~oOoOo~**

Tubuh itu terhempas keras ke kursi. Suara kursi bergeser diiringi helaan nafas panjang mengudara. Nafasnya masih belum beraturan. Lelah, ia membaringkan kepala di atas meja.

"Aomine-kun, ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini?" seseorang bertanya. Ah, orang yang duduk di depan mejanya. Kepala itu berusaha menghadap lawan bicara. Air mukanya masam, membuat si penanya menjadi kehilangan selera bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu? Aku kan hanya bertanya," gerutu si penanya, tak kalah masamnya.

Aomine tidak memperdulikannya. Kepalanya kembali berbaring dengan posisi wajah menghadap jendela di sisi kiri. Kedua matanya memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji di balik pigura jendela. Irisnya menangkap hamparan langit cerah musim semi; berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan dengan matahari yang tidak menyengat. Ah, hal itu mengingatkan pada masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

Bergegas ia membenarkan posisi duduk. Menatap malas orang yang duduk menyamping di hadapannya yang sedang sibuk dengan buku yang digenggamnya.

"Nee, Fuji, apa kau tau cara efektif mencari orang?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Fuji' itu menoleh. Memasang wajah penuh tanya, "Ha? Memang siapa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Cerewet. Beritahu aku saja caranya," tubuhnya kembali bersandar pada kursi. Kedua tangannya melipat di perut.

Lawan bicaranya mendesah heran.

"Mana aku tau, memangnya aku agen detektif?"

Alisnya mengerut. Siku-siku perempatan kesal bertempat manis di dahinya.

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali," cibirnya meremehkan.

"Kalau begitu, endus saja baunya."

"KAU PIKIR AKU ANJING PELACAK, HUH?!" teriaknya sembari melempari tersangka menggunakan berbagai macam buku dengan berbagai macam ukuran.

"Kau duluan yang membalasku dengan ketus," Fuji menghela nafas—sekali lagi—melirik pemuda ganguro yang cemberut, "—coba cari di tempat favorit orang yang kau cari itu. Biasanya, begitu, bukan?"

Ah.

Benar juga.

Tolong maklumilah kemampuan otakmu, Aomine. Tidak ada gunanya mencari jika tidak tau tempat apa yang dituju.

Mengingatnya, Aomine bangkit ingin bergegas pergi jika saja pintu geser itu tidak terbuka. Seorang guru tiba; jam istirahat selesai. Satu kata terucap lagi; sial.

**~oOoOo~**

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu, Pangeran Tetsu."

Remaja yang sedang asyik dengan bacaannya menoleh. Mata bulat besarnya menatap datar si pemanggil. Mengerjap sekali dan kembali fokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Pemuda berkulit gelap mengesah pasrah. Kakinya melangkah menuju kursi di samping pemuda mungil yang tidak mengacuhkannya. Digesernya kursi itu agar ia bisa mendudukinya. Tas selempangnya bertempat rapi di atas meja. Ia duduk menyamping, menyimpan sebelah tangan di atas meja sebagai tumpuan kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon dan emailku, Pangeran?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Helaan nafas terdengar lagi.

"Tolong, buatlah nyata keberadaanmu itu. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Perpustakaan itu luas. Terdapat banyak rak-rak buku yang tinggi menjulang—menyimpan banyak pengetahuan. Pengunjungnya juga tidak banyak apalagi di saat sore hari seperti ini. Jika dipikir, seorang penakut pasti tidak mau berada di tempat besar sepi seperti ini. Meskipun begitu, suasananya nyaman dan sunyi. Cocok sekali untuk merenung sendirian.

Aomine mengetahuinya. Bahwa, remaja kurus di hadapannya tidak benar-benar membaca buku bersampul polos bertuliskan kanji rumit tak berbentuk—hanya menurut Aomine. Sebagai buktinya, sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, halaman yang dibacanya tidak berubah. Jemari pucat itu tidak sedikitpun bergerak hanya sekedar untuk membuka halaman berikutnya. Kedua bola mata _azure_ itu juga tidak bergerak kesana kemari sesuai urutan bacaan. Kedua bola mata itu hanya menatap di satu titik—entah benar atau tidak. Namun, satu hal pasti, pikirannya tidak menuju ke buku tak berdosa itu. Ya, remaja mungil itu melamun. Entah sejak kapan dan sampai kapan ia akan begitu seterusnya.

"Pangeran Tetsu—"

"Aomine-kun."

Buku berukuran sedang itu ditutup si pembaca.

Keheningan terulang.

Raut wajah penasaran Aomine sudah tidak bisa ditutupi lagi. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang ingin dikatakan Pangeran Tetsu-nya. Meskipun begitu, lima detik terlewati begitu saja. Kesabaran mulai dirobek rasa penasaran. Hampir saja _level_ stress miliknya bertambah jika saja bibir tipis pemuda dihadapannya tidak bergerak mengucap maksudnya.

"—aku sudah memutuskan," begitu katanya. Alis Aomine menekuk dalam. Berbagai prasangka buruk menguasai pikiran pemuda ganguro itu.

"Me—mutuskan apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Oke, kali ini Aomine benar-benar akan menjambak habis kesabarannya. Berhari-hari ia lewati dengan susah payah hanya untuk mencari orang ini. Berkeliling kesana kemari, berkali-kali, sampai-sampai semua orang yang dilewatinya memasang wajah keheranan—bahkan beberapa dari mereka menyangka bahwa Aomine tengah tersesat, ditambah lagi dengan warna kulitnya yang tidak biasa; mungkin diantara mereka mengira pemuda eksotis itu adalah murid pertukaran berasal dari Negara tropis.

Jika dipikir, kenapa susah sekali mencari orang ini? Ya, keberadaannya yang seperti hantu membuat Aomine frustasi. Ia hanya tidak bisa menemukannya dengan mudah akhir-akhir ini. Menurutnya, penyebab semakin tipisnya keberadaan orang ini adalah karena pemuda berambut merah itu. Dan, akhirnya, Aomine menemukan keberadaannya. Namun, ia disajikan kata-kata terputus yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Sesungguhnya, ini hal yang biasa. Hanya saja, kondisi kejiwaan orang yang dicarinya ini sedang tidak stabil jadi ia berharap tidak mendapat hal mengejutkan dari ucapannya itu.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya memutar kemudian menghadap dirinya. Iris _azure_-nya menangkap iris mata _sapphire_. Aomine menelan ludah.

"Tolong, ajari aku main basket, Aomine-kun."

Aomine mengedip bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

Koneksi otaknya melambat. Ekspresi wajah lawan bicaranya semakin terlihat datar.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan ikut klub basket."

"Oooh.."

Koneksi tersambung.

"—APAAA?!"

Suara penjaga perpustakaan terdengar. Memerintahkan pemuda gelap itu untuk tidak berisik.

**~oOoOo~**

**[Monday—Sixth Week; Spring 2013]**

Suara pantulan bola mendominasi.

Meskipun begitu, hanya ada suara pantulan bola di lantai saja. Selain itu, hanya ada suara yang tidak mengenakkan hati—seseorang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, lebih tepatnya : muntah.

"Kurasa kau harus batalkan niatmu untuk melanjutkan ini, Pangeran," keluh Aomine saat melihat bola itu menggelinding di dekat kakinya berpijak. Sebelah tangannya berusaha mengusap-usap punggung pemuda minim ekspresi itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sesungguhnya, ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan. Namun, tak mungkin ia mengatakannya sekarang. Jika diperbolehkan, ia lebih memilih membuat Pangeran dihadapannya ini jatuh tersungkur hingga kepalanya terbentur dan mengidap amnesia dibandingkan harus lanjut mengikuti klub basket. Tetapi, semua kekhawatirannya itu hanya berujung pikiran saja, terlebih lagi, Sang Pangeran sangat bersikeras untuk mengikuti klub yang sama dengannya. Berapa kali harus dikatakan, ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Maafkan aku, Aomine-kun. Padahal kau sudah susah payah mengajariku. Sejak dulu, aku tidak berbakat dalam olahraga," rintih Sang Pangeran. Rasa kecewa muncul dalam benaknya. Keinginan kuat untuk belajar lama-kelamaan menurun persentasenya. Habis bagaimana lagi, fisiknya tidak sanggup menahan latihan berat yang diberikan Aomine sebagai tambahan latihan untuk bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya. Tak lupa, _basic_-nya juga tidak berakar kuat.

Aomine Daiki mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jangan murung begitu, Pangeran Tetsu. Kau sudah bekerja keras hingga saat ini. Melihatmu, membuatku semakin ingin mengembangkan diri. Hanya saja.."

Aomine kembali bungkam. Ia merasakan hal yang sebaiknya tidak diucapkan. Kegelisahan mulai muncul dalam dirinya.

"Aku mengerti. Tes minggu lalu berbicara. Aku hanya cukup untuk _third string_."

Ya, minggu lalu, setelah serangkaian latihan khusus yang diberikan oleh Aomine, Kuroko mengikuti tes masuk klub basket. Kemampuannya yang biasa saja, malah bisa dibilang kurang, tidak mencukupi kualifikasi untuk memasuki _second string_ apalagi _first string_. Bisa dikatakan, saat itu, Kuroko bersikap naif, merasa bahwa dirinya mampu melewati cobaan yang ada dengan berusaha keras. Sekali lagi, untuk bisa meraih orang itu. Namun, nyatanya, perjuangan tidaklah mudah. Jika sesuatu yang disebut 'harapan' itu ada, maka sekarang ia berharap sebuah keajaiban muncul di hadapannya. Keajaiban yang bisa membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan pemuda itu berkurang.

"Aomine."

Tubuh Kuroko menengang saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang mulai ia kenali. Nada dan intonasi yang sama persis dengan yang ia rindukan.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Menemukan seorang remaja berambut merah yang menatap tajam. Dibalik punggungnya terdapat dua orang yang memiliki rambut yang sama mencoloknya. Salah satunya berwarna ungu, dan yang lainnya berwarna hijau. Saat melihat orang itu, Kuroko kembali mengingat masa lalu.

_"Maaf, Pangeran Kuroko Tetsuya. Putri Seiyuura sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan anda."_

Warna hijau itu, ia sempat melihatnya. Sebelumnya. Saat hari pertama bersekolah. Berjalan bersama orang yang ia cari. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?

"Kupikir ada apa denganmu, jarang terlihat di lapangan. Ini lapangan milik _third string_, bukan? _Maa_. Meskipun dimanapun kau berlatih tidak menjadi masalah," pemuda bersurai merah itu berbicara lantang. Suaranya yang dalam dan tenang membuat Kuroko hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tubuhnya kaku.

Pandangan mata itu menajam saat bertemu dengan dalamnya _aquamarine_ milik Kuroko. Semua ingatan tentang bagaimana cara sosok bermanik belang itu menanyakan identitasnya dengan tatapan dingin tengah berlalu lalang dalam pikirannya. Hatinya merasakan tusukan kecil yang lebih sakit saat mengingatnya.

"Dia.. siapa?"

Siapa? Siapa, katanya?

Pertanyaan yang sederhana namun menakutkan baginya. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat hati malaikat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya—hati yang sangat merindukan belahan jiwanya—pecah berkeping-keping.

_Kau—benar-benar melupakanku, Sei?_

Namun apa daya, kenyataan memanglah menyakitkan.

_Ia bukan Sei. Sei tidak mungkin melupakanku._

Sekali lagi, ia membohongi diri sendiri.

Tak hanya bagi Pangeran muda itu, pertanyaan singkat itu pun membuat Aomine kalang kabut. Ia berusaha mencari-cari jawaban serta alasan yang masuk akal sehingga bisa diterima oleh mahluk merah dihadapannya—karena bagaimanapun juga, Aomine mengenali personaliti orang yang dicintai Pangeran Tetsu-nya; personaliti yang sulit untuk dikelabui—meskipun kenyataan bahwa orang dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang dimaksud belum terbukti. Tetapi, untuk berjaga-jaga, Aomine berusaha mencari jawaban paling jenius yang pernah ada, baginya.

"Dia? Hmm.. temanku, yang selalu menemaniku latihan di sini. Namanya Pange—ah! Tetsu."

"Aku tidak ingat ada anggota seperti dia," Salah satu dari manusia itu menyahut. Tubuhnya tinggi sekali bahkan melebihi Aomine. Mulutnya sibuk menguyam _pocky_ rasa cokelat.

"Karena dia bukan anggota first string," jawab Aomine santai.

Pintarnya seorang Aomine Daiki. Patut diberikan pujian, ya? Walaupun alasannya sangat standar sekali tetapi setidaknya lihatlah! Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro terlihat tergerak—entah dalam arti apa. Tak lama setelahnya, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati posisi Aomine dan Kuroko berdiri—pastinya membuat Aomine mengedip-ngedipkan mata ketakutan, sedangkan Kuroko sudah tegang setengah mati.

Dalam sekejab, di setiap langkah pemuda itu, Kuroko mulai melupakan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Semakin dekat pemuda itu, semakin sesak dadanya. Ia mulai tidak bisa menahan diri. Kebohongan itu runtuh lagi. Akal sehatnya mungkin saja hilang saat ini juga. Akal sehat yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak seharusnya merasakan perasaan mendalam seperti itu pada seorang… eem.. dan, tidak merasakan keinginan kuat untuk menerjangnya dalam sebuah sesi pelukan hangat bagaikan empat mahluk warna-warni yang sering ditayangkan di televisi.

_PLAK!_

"Aduh."

Siapa yang berani memukul kepala Sang Pangeran, huh?

Sungguh kurang ajar seorang Aomine Daiki.

Sesegera mungkin, pemuda berambut biru dongker itu menarik lengan Sang Pangeran. Membawanya ke ujung ruangan yang tak jauh dari sana. Menyodorkan sebelah tangan untuk menutupi bibirnya yang berbisik di dekat telinga Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku, tapi, Pangeran Tetsu, kendalikan dirimu."

"Tapi sakit, Aomine-kun."

"Aku minta maaf. Habis, entah kenapa rasanya wajah datarmu itu seolah berkata '_Mari berpelukaaan~_', begitu," lanjutnya seraya menirukan gerakan berpelukan diam-diam dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Ingat, dia belum tentu Putri Seiyuura. Buktinya, dia tidak ingat padamu."

Dia tidak ingat, katanya?

Ya, Aomine sudah tahu. Sejak dua insan itu bertemu, Aomine sudah merasakan keanehan dalam sikap pemuda bermata heterokrom—bahkan ia tidak dikenali sama sekali. Ia sudah menduga bahwa pemuda itu tidak mengingat mereka; hal itu menambahkan keyakinan Aomine bahwa Akashi Seijuuro bukanlah reinkarnasi Akashi Seiyuura.

Sedangkan, apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko? Ia kembali termenung. Rasa sakit yang hilang itu kenapa harus muncul lagi? Rasanya memang sakit, dilupakan oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tetapi, setiap mengingat janji itu, hatinya menguat. Bahkan, ia sudah memutuskan; yaitu, ingin masuk klub basket demi mengungkap semuanya. Oleh karena itu, ia akan menghadapinya dengan lapang dada meskipun kini ia tau, ia sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tetapi membohongi hati sendiri memang hal yang sia-sia saja, buktinya, ia hampir saja kehilangan akal sehat bahkan berpikiran ingin memeluk orang itu. Pertahanan dirinya benar-benar lemah sama hal dengan fisiknya—hal tersebut hanya terjadi pada kasus yang melandanya saat ini.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di belakangku?" Suara dalam dan tenang nan dingin menyapa tengkuk mereka. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, mereka berdua menoleh. Sejenak menelan ludah. Entah sejak kapan, keduanya mulai menganggap orang itu adalah orang yang mereka maksud.

"Bukan….. apa-apa," jawab Aomine gugup. Membuat kedua alis tipis itu mengerut.

"Akachin, ayolah, kita pergi."

"Tunggu. Aku ingin bicara dengannya sebentar—" seru pemilik mata hetero itu. Jari telunjuknya tepat mengarah pada Kuroko berada; sontak membuat tubuh Kuroko kaku, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tidak mengalami perubahan berarti.

"—berdua," lanjutnya.

"EH?"

"Tidak usah berteriak, Aomine."

Aomine Daiki tertawa canggung.

"Ups, maaf."

Bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Melirik-lirik keadaan orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tak ada yang berubah, pikir Aomine.

"Jadi, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" pintanya, terdengar memaksa. Kepala dan sudut-sudut matanya mengarahkan orang-orang yang hadir di sana untuk keluar dari lapangan itu sesaat.

Ragu, Aomine mulai melangkah keluar bersama dua orang manusia warna-warni lainnya. Terus memandangi Sang Pangeran yang tidak bergeming. Ia hanya berharap, Pangeran Tetsu-nya tidak hilang kendali dan melakukan hal tidak senonoh sembarang. Kalau tidak tahan, lakukan saja, tetapi dengan syarat jangan sampai ada yang tau—oh, Tuhan! Hampir saja, Aomine menampar wajahnya lagi karena berpikiran begitu. Aomine… normal kok, mungkin?

Akhirnya, hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

Saling berpandangan tanpa berkedip.

Entah kenapa, keheningan menemani.

Tidak. Ini tidak baik bagi Kuroko. Semakin lama ia memandang dua warna itu, semakin berat beban yang dipikulnya. Tidak bisa begini terus. Kalau tidak, dadanya akan meledak. Tetapi, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang pintar menyembunyi semua yang ia rasa menggunakan wajahnya yang sulit berekspresi itu. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa ditutupi, yaitu hatinya yang merasakan sakit mendalam. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya saat berdua seperti ini—tak ada bedanya seperti sebelumnya—hatinya merasakan denyutan nyeri tak tertahankan begini? Kenapa?

_Aku merindukanmu, Sei. Kau, baik-baik sajakah? Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat baik. Sedangkan aku? Tidak baik. Aku, sakit. Karena, kau—melupakanku._

_Bukan, bukan. Kau bukanlah Sei. Sei tidak mungkin melupakanku, melupakan janji itu._

_"Tetsuya, kau berbohong."_

Kedua kelopak matanya yang tertunduk, terangkat sepenuhnya. Menangkap jelas siluet wanita cantik berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya tajam. Siluet yang semakin lama semakin pudar dibawa hembusan angin yang datang dari balik pintu; mempertegas keberadaan orang lain—seorang pemuda dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Jadi… namamu, Te—tsu..?"

Matanya mengedip penuh harap. Hatinya mengharapkan kata itu berlanjut—nama panggilan penuh yang biasa ia dengar.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ah, Kuroko-kun."

Harapannya musnah.

"—Aku, Perkenalkan, Akashi Seijuuro."

_Aku sudah mengetahuinya._

Lalu apa masalahnya?

"Salam kenal, Se—Akashi-kun."

Ia pun tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Ya. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf. Sepertinya pertemuan kita beberapa waktu lalu tidak didukung kondisi yang baik," lanjut Akashi, impresif. "—tujuanku ingin bicara padamu, sesungguhnya.."

"He?"

Sesungguhnya?

Ah.

Ternyata, keajaiban memang benar ada. Ini buktinya.

**~oOoOo~**

Ia bersandar pada pohon terdekat. Memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Matanya memandang datar kaki-kakinya yang tidak sabaran ingin segera beranjak dari sana. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan banyak kemungkinan baik—dan buruk—yang akan terjadi.

Sesungguhnya, sejujurnya, ia tidak mau.

"Aomine, temanmu itu, orang yang seperti apa?" Seorang pemuda berambut hijau lumut bertanya singkat padanya. Membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger rapi di wajahnya.

Orang yang seperti apa? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Ya.. Biasa saja. Ia orang baik."

Si penanya mengesah malas.

"Bukan begitu, _Aho_."

"Jangan mengatai aku _Aho_!"

"Terserah saja. Tetapi tidak mungkin ia biasa saja. Bayangkan, Akashi terlihat tertarik padanya."

Akashi tertarik pada Kuroko, katanya?

Aomine Daiki panik. Kata-kata itu membuatnya panik, dalam arti sesungguhnya.

Pikiran buruk menguasai otaknya.

_Tidak! Tidak! Jangan-jangan mereka di dalam sedang_…. Hentikan pikiran itu, Aomine!

_Apa sih?_

Dua manusia dihadapannya hanya memandang heran Aomine yang mulai bertingkah tidak jelas. Menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi tanpa sebab. Bergumam-gumam, '_jangan, jangan, jangan_'.

Tak lama, seseorang keluar dari gym.

Kedua mata Aomine menangkap aura tidak biasa dari dalam sana. Masih setia dengan wajah panik, Aomine terus menyorot pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari gym—berjalan mendekati tempatnya berada.

"Ayo, kita pergi."

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka meninggalkan Aomine. Dengan kecepatan dahsyat, pemuda ganguro itu berlari ke dalam gym. Membuka lebar pintu dengan kasar. Maniknya menemukan seorang pemuda berdiri memunggunginya. Dengan langkah gemetar—ini berlebihan—ia berjalan mendekati pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu.

Takut-takut, ia berbisik, "Pa-pangeran Te-tetsu?"

Sekejab, sekeliling Aomine dipenuhi dengan pemandangan taman bunga imajiner berwarna cerah nan cemerlang terang, kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya. Kini, ia tenggelam dalam kekontrasan warna kulitnya dengan taman bunga itu. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah taman bunga itu dengan wajah melongo sembari mengusap-usap matanya. Entah kenapa keberadaannya di sana seperti tanaman layu yang kering karena korban kebakaran hutan.

"Aomine-kun.."

GAWAT! Suara itu terdengar sungguh penuh _excitement_ di telinga Aomine. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Y-Ya?"

Tubuh mungil itu memutar menghadapnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbayangkan—sungguh datar! Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya, yaitu, sebuah uang kertas. Diberikannya uang itu pada Aomine.

"Uang?"

Mengangguk.

"Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong belikan tali tambang di _konbini_ dekat sekolah."

"Untuk apa?"

Aomine bingung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. Matanya yang masih dengan jelas melihat keberadaan seseorang di hadapannya dibuat terkejut oleh hilangnya sosok itu dalam sekejab mata. Kepalanya menoleh ke berbagai arah mencari sosok itu dan menemukannya di dekat pintu masuk seraya menggerek sebuah bangku—yang entah dari mana munculnya. Tak lama, ia naik ke atas bangku itu dan menatap Aomine dari kejauhan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan…. Untuk menggantung diriku di sini."

"APA?! DAN! DARI MANA KAU DAPAT BANGKU ITU?!"

Senyuman tipis terbentuk. Pandangan mata menerawang jauh ke masa depan. Aura berbunga itu masih setia berada di sana.

"Aku akan mengakhiri hidupku di tempat yang membahagiakan ini.."

"PANGERAN TETSU! KENDALIKAN DIRIMU!"

Sungguh melankolis sekali.

Kasihan hidup seorang Aomine Daiki. Harus menghadapi cobaan macam ini.

_Stress level up_. _Maji de 5000%_.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

*Jedotin kepala ke tembok*

INI APA?! OHMAYGAY! GUE MINTA MAAP! AMPUNI AKU! *ngumpet*

Udah updatenya lama *pulsa inet abis sih*, sekarang bapuk gini hasilnya. MAAFKAN SAYA! Ya, ampun pada OOC bgt yak sumpah *udah gue kasih warning mreka bakal absurd loh* Anjrit gue harus gmn. Bilang aja klo ada yg mau gue hapus ini fic! Wakakaka!

Member kisedai lain belum muncul ya. Nanti ada kok.

Thanks for your review guest-san : **Akanemori-san **yes, mereka doang yg inget sesuai dgn janji yg mereka buat, lalu** yui. Yutikaisy-san **makasih atas PM-nya yg mengingatkan untuk update, maaf telat, teehee! *ditimpuk sandal* tak lupa, **Author-santachi** yang punya akun dan **silent readers**.

Sekali lagi, gue minta maaf karena tidak bisa membuat kalian puas. Apapun tanggapannya gue terima dgn lapang dada. So, for the last, review please? Or fave, follow? _Onegaishimasu_.


End file.
